Your Playing With Fire
by XoXBabyDollXoX
Summary: Athena is a pretty normal girl, other than the fact that she's half angel and half kinetic witch. Both of her parents are dead and she should feel alone...but she doesn't. what happens when she meets Dean and Sam Winchester, will love strike. Dean/OC/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Athena Altara Colt(name she gave herself)

Blood: Kinetic Witch(kinetic energy)/Angel(can turn invisible, understand enochian, irises turn yellow)

Age: 21

Personality: Sweet, kind, bad-girl, tomboy, teaser, sadistic when angry,

Hair colour: Dark brown to her shoulders, hints of black

Eye Colour: Brown with flecks of green

Family Deaths: Athena 'supposedly' killed her parents, even after she had 'accidentally' been killed in a car crash. She had been killed, at twelve, by accident by her 'father'(A guy her mother cheated on) while he had been physically abusing her. She prayed that someone would set her free a few weeks before she died and she was brought back to life by an angel, in a female vessel, named Gabriela. Gabriela soon returned to heaven with a certain dark haired angel, leaving Athena to fend for herself, she began to do research on who her real father was and couldn't not figure out his first name only his last, Colt. She found out her ancestor had created a gun that killed all supernatural creatures. She began studying them and soon found the colt. She travelled back to her home town when she turned thirteen, she waited silently outside her house wondering if her parents had actually gone through with having another child, they hadn't. She heard a gun shot followed by another from her mother's room. She climbed up and saw herself, a shapeshifter. It was about 10 o'clock at night when she walked out of the darkness only a few moments after her mother had been killed, her mother had been kind to her and knew she was abused but could do nothing about it. She put the colt to it's head and pulled the trigger, leaving the creature on the floor before burning down the house and leaving, without a second thought.

History: Athena is the only female descendant of Samuel Colt, and she knows everything there is to know about the supernatural, the colt and everything else you can possibly imagine. She often uses the words 'non timebo mala', I will fear no evil, when she is thought to be afraid or close to death. She hates most girly things even though she is quite pretty. She loves hunting and prefers it over doing anything else, she graduated at sixteen and left for Stanford a month later, she stayed there until she was 18 and had to leave because someone had found the colt in the hidden compartment behind her closet. She ran and a few days later going back to hunting before she was ambushed by an okami demon, she tried to fight it but had really no clue how to kill it. She was on the verge of death when two hunters named Bobby Singer and John Winchester showed up and helped her. She thanked them for their help before they left and she still visits Bobby and looks to him as a fatherly figure. She is quick on her feet and with her mouth, she's half angel from her mother's side. She's a loner by choice and a hunter by blood, she's tried to live her life with no one knowing about her dark past.

Scar/s: Crossed scars on the insides of her forearms, three on her hip, X across right shoulder blade(Has been opened more than twice), a few behind her knees, two on the backs of her hands, three on her ribs,

Portrayed by: Ellen Page

…_Something's coming, I can feel it. It's waiting, waiting for me, it knows I'm here and I know it's there. Standing there, a Cheshire cat grin on it's face. It stands and beckons, it beckons for me. It wants me to come to follow, It call to follow. I refused, it's angered, the cleaver in hand I walks towards me, hidden in the dark. I watch, my small sixteen year old figure standing tall. It's eyes, if you can call them that, are not there anymore, only dark bottomless holes in his face. I keeps walking, my heart is pounding louder than the rain, its horrifying to watch, I step back, but keep my head high._

"_Non timebo mala…I will fear no evil…" I state clearly through the rain, my dark hair crashes around my face as thunder and lightning crashes around me. It's not afraid of me, it's angered. It steps into the light and I see it's not a grin on it's face, it's a Chelsea smile, still bleeding freshly, it walks towards me, the cleaver raised high, the glasgow grin tearing it's cheeks even more as it smiles down on me, the cleaver was brought down and…_

Athena shot up in her bed, she almost smashed the lamp as she fumbled to turn it on. She looked around there was no one there, it was a nightmare and harmless little nightmare…or was it. She looked around, clowns scared the hell out of her, she never saw how people could find them funny, they could easily be murders or paedophiles. She wrapped her hand around the carved bone pentagram charm that hung loosely around her neck. She sighed gently, she obviously wasn't going to sleep for a while, she grabbed her iPod and a book from beside her, she flickered the iPod to shuffled and began reading.

"I've already told you what I saw!" Sam shouted to his brother through the closed door. Dean opened the door, fully dressed.

"Okay! So you saw a blonde girl running through a forest, a night before she tripped and was attacked by…Something." Sam gave him a look, that said 'don't start.'

"Can't we just check it out?"

"Fine…After breakfast." Sam shook his head as his brother walked out the door of the motel. _'He'll never change…' _Sam thought, smiling as he picked up his bag.

Athena drove silently on the highway. The wind whipped at her hair while she was deep in thought, a friends of her's named Laurel, a psychic, had told her there was something strange going where she lives. Athena's dark eyes scanned the road before her, it was late at night and she could barely see the road at all, even with her lights on. She groaned in frustration before she saw the motel. She pulled over with a small cry of joy and immediately booked a room. She ran to her room and collapsed on the soft bed barely having time to push her jeans and boots off.

Athena woke up the next morning, and rolled out of bed groaning. She hated going to bed late and waking early. She walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at herself, she had deep brown and green eyes, black and brown hair, flawless olive skin, a gracefully curved body, layers over layers of dark black eyelashes. She pushed her hand through her dark hair before letting it fall back cutely in her face. She smiled and started singing softly 'S&M' as she pulled off her top, bra and boy cut underpants before hopping into the shower.  
>'Feels so good being bad,<br>There's no way I'm turning back.  
>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure.<p>

Love is great, love is fine,  
>Out the box, outta line.<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me.'<p>

Sorry if this one is short


	2. Chapter 2

Athena smiled happily as she pulled on black undies, a black flower patterned bra, a dark grey tank top and dark skinny jeans, black knee high boots and pulled a small black denim jacket that folded up to after her elbows. She flashed a grin at her reflection before walking out and locking the door behind her. She walked invisibly down the road avoid all contact before she came across a hospital, she walked forwards and waited for a passing family to walk in to go through the doors unseen. She smiled at her smarts and made her way down the hall, she came across a room with three people inside, two in suits and the other a doctor. She smiled happily and followed a nurse into through the doors.

She wondered up to the body and looked down and the blonde teens face, she was pretty, tan skin, freckles, long eye lashes. '_Poor girl' _Athena thought sadly. She watched the doctor and nurse walk out the door, leaving her with the two guys. She finally took the chance to look at them, one was shorter than the other with blonde brown hair, amazing green eyes and was highly attractive, the other was also attractive and had long-ish brown hair and brown puppy-ish eyes. The pulled on gloves and begun the autopsy. They cut open the girl, Athena looked away sitting herself on the table that was near the brunette.

She turned back once she heard something about seeds. She looked back and saw the familiar seeds, apple seeds or as they appeared to people with out her talents, what was so important about these so called apple seeds, you ask? Athena had met a creature that called it's Satana. Satana left exactly thirty-two supposed apple seeds in the stomach over her victims. They did not dissolve nor did they leave the victims system till they were dead or killed themselves, the seeds gave the victims homicidal thoughts, like someone stalking them or imagining someone perfect for them but they need to be dead to stay with them forever. Athena walked over and looked into the girl's bloody gut and counted the seeds. 28...29...30...31...32...Exactly thirty-two seeds.

She groaned lightly in annoyance, she looked back and counted again…yep exactly thirty-two. She went and sat herself back on the table thinking about her next move. She wasn't paying attention to the guys and the brunette leaned back, probably hoping that both hands would have touched the table but he instead touched her thigh, she jumped off the table landing silently on the floor, the guy, she now knew was Sam looked and the table running his hand over where she had once been. She blew out her air silently and got up again, she moved silently and she saw the open window, she swung her legs out and landed easily on the ground, one hand in front of her in a crouch. She pushed herself into a standing position and started walking towards her hotel, she smiled as she picked up and rock and threw it in the air a few times before throwing it down the street and watching in skid across the road while people wondered why it had moved in the first place.

She kept walking happily and grinned evilly as she saw a couple sitting by the water. _'Wouldn't it just be horrible if someone ruined the moment? Oh well'_ She mused on this for a second before grabbing a large flat stone hiding it in her jacket before anyone saw and threw it directly towards the couple, as it skipped across the water it broke through the surface as she reached near them showering them with water. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and kept walking. She'd forgotten how fun it was to do stuff like that when nobody could see her, her eyes were probably shining like the sun at that moment as she made her way into a forest and turned visible again before keeping walking. She soon made it back to her hotel and saw the black chevy impala out the front of the hotel, she then saw the two guys from the hospital. _'Hmm…Since when couldn't FBI afford a nice hotel? How peculiar.'_ she thought to herself as she made her way to her own room. She bounced up out of the shower wrapping a towel around her, she was grinning happily until she opened the door to see Gabriela. The dark skinned girl stood before her, not smiling of course, she'd done something hadn't she. She looked at the angel and smiled lightly. Gabriela's frown deepened. The smiled fell from her face.  
>"Okay…Okay what'd I do this time?" Athena asked, leaning against the door frame. Yep this time the other time had been when she was younger, pissing off civilisation, playing dangerously with the colt, the usual.<br>"You use you powers today." Gabriela asked annoyed.  
>"Uhh…Yeah use 'em everyday." 'what the hells up with her?'<br>"You are using them unwisely. You are supposed to used your powers to help people, not ruin their moments."  
>"Oh shut it, will you? You not my mother and I don't need to hear this so LEAVE!" Athena pointed her finger towards the door and it swung open. She knew Gabriela would just fly away but she really didn't care about how she should use her powers, they were hers and only hers. She turned back only to find Gabriela gone.<br>"Great now I'll probably have to bloody well apologise to her…" Athena muttered pulling her sleeping clothes out of her put on the white tank top and black boxers before lying down on her bed, pouting and wondering if she should say sorry or if she should call Gabi back. She gave up about two minutes later and grabbed her lap top typing scary stories into the Google search bar. She smiled and started reading another version of bloody Mary. She grinned evilly as Mary was killed and listened to the haunting ticking of the thick by small grandfather clock, just ticking around the hours until morning. It was the very ticking that would probably stay with her forever. ..

Yay! for cliffhangers Sorry if this ones also short. It looks longer on my word document, because this was over a page and a quarter. the next one might include her meet Sam and Dean maybe you'll meet a new character and yes Gabi(Gabriela) is a little bit of a bitch to Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd been sitting joyfully reading horror stories before something knocked her off the bed, flinging her to the wall. She snarled in anger and confusion, she had put salt on the windows and doors, didn't she? She looked and saw the salt had a long line through it, the line of salt was broken and a girl was standing there, she had bright red eyes and she was in the body of a familiar person. Athena's eye flashed yellow and her snarl turned into a smiled, one that spelt death with a promise. She easily pulled herself of the wall, her eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as she walked forwards, she grabbed the girl by the front of her jacket and muttered something under her breathe. She grinned again her slightly sharp white canines shining. She threw the girl and she hit the clock it fell to the floor. The girl got up and saw the colt in her hands.

"You wouldn't hurt step sister, would you?" the girl asked her demonic voice rising at the end.

"Ha! If you knew me at all-" Athena was beside her, grabbed the knife out of her boot and put it to the demon's throat. "You'd know I HATED my sister." She grabbed the girl's hair smashed the knife into her chest. Her eyes flicker back to brown and green while she pulled the dagger out of the her once-upon-a-time sister's heart. She looked down at her and pulled a face, her sister was NOT the kind of person she would actually mind killing, putting her out of her misery and everybody else's, the ticking had stopped when she'd thrown her sister, but it had started again and it was loud, just tick…ticking, taunting her for killing her sister even if she hated her. She looked at the clock, 12:20 hmm…she could defiantly get to the forest, bury the body and be back before sunrise. She hauled the body into a body back and put it in the boot of the car, easily getting back to the room by 1:57. She collapsed into bed breathing hard, she eyes stung and her head felt like someone had replaced her brain with a detonating bomb and it's blown up inside her, she rolled over, groaning as pain shot through her sides. she told herself to calm down, though it didn't help much, agony shot through her as she lay face down. Her rapid breathing didn't even falter as she passed out on the bed.

She woke up seven hours later, she groaned in agony as she sat up in her bed. Her brown wavy hair was messy and she had dirt on her face and hands. She got up and hopped in the shower, the warm water massaging her aching muscles, she washed her hair and felt her hair being freed from the dirt and mud. She hopped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, she sighed it was still her but it didn't feel like her. She pulled part of her hair back into a pony tail leaving the rest of the wavy hair tumbling out over her delicate shoulders. She didn't look like a hunter she look like a girl who should be obeying everything adults tell her she didn't look like the brave girl she'd seen yesterday. She sighed again and got dress into a grey t-shirt, black knee high boots and dark blue jeans. She pushed the black diamond studs into her ears, tied the black ribbon around her right wrist and pushed the simple silver ring onto her second finger on her left hand. She saw something on the bedside table and picked up the necklace, it had a small, simple silver pentagram hanging of a silver and rope threaded chain. She put it over her head and pulled her hair from under it, her beg was hanging dangerously close to the edge of the table and when she walked past it, her beg fell off. Surprisingly only a music box fell out, her mother's, it had the key in it and opened as it hit the floor and was playing the tune to 'Once Upon A December.' she starting singing softly as she picked up the small box.  
>"Someone holds me safe and warm<br>Horses prance through a silver storm  
>Figures dancing gracefully<br>Across my memory  
>Far away, long ago<br>Glowing dim as an ember  
>Things my heart used to know<br>Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<br>Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December..."<br>She shook her head and put the box back into her bag, walking over to the window and relining the salt before walking out the door for breakfast.  
>The next few days were the usual research, eating and trying to get rid of her killer head ache and agonising aching pain.<br>*********

Okay another short one. sorry but that is also why I am putting two up today. Yes her mother's music box, the only thing she has left of her favourite paren, It looks like the one out of Anastasia only it has a little flickering colour changing light that moves around with the music. What on earth has happened to Athena? Why does she feel so horrible? Is it regret or guilt for killing someone in her family?


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:"I've already told you what I saw!" Sam shouted to his brother through the closed door. Dean opened the door, fully dressed.  
>'Poor girl' Athena thought sadly. She watched the doctor and nurse walk out the door, leaving her with the two guys. She finally took the chance to look at them, one was shorter than the other with blonde brown hair, amazing green eyes and was highly attractive, the other was also attractive and had long-ish brown hair and brown puppy-ish eyes. The pulled on gloves and begun the autopsy. They cut open the girl, Athena looked away sitting herself on the table that was near the brunette. She turned back once she heard something about seeds. She looked back and saw the familiar seeds, apple seeds or as they appeared to people with out her talents, what was so important about these so called apple seeds, you ask? Athena had met a creature that called it's Satana. Satana left exactly thirty-two supposed apple seeds in the stomach over her victims. They did not dissolve nor did they leave the victims system till they were dead or killed themselves, the seeds gave the victims homicidal thoughts, like someone stalking them or imagining someone perfect for them but they need to be dead to stay with them forever. Athena walked over and looked into the girl's bloody gut and counted the seeds. 28...29...30...31...32...Exactly thirty-two seeds. She groaned lightly in annoyance, she looked back and counted again…yep exactly thirty-two.<p>

She looked around and saw the car once again. _'Huh? The guy's got good taste in cars. Black 67 Chevy impala, my favourite.'_ She smiled lightly and walked away from the car. She hopped into her own and started towards the place she knew Satana would be. She sped off down the road leaving the motel in her dust.  
>******************<p>

"So…your thinking this is some kind of demon?" Dean asked his younger brother. As the sun set.

"Yes, one inflicted with Gaia." Sam answered.

"You mean the goddess that personifying Earth?"

"Exactly. She has some worshippers and sometimes they go rouge. I think that's who we're dealing with." Sam said, passing Dean his sawn off. He took it.

"So…how do you kill it?"

"These." Sam said, holding up a bullet. Dean took it and looked at it, it was hard, darkly coloured and had things carved into it.

"What is it."

"It was made by a friends of my with extrusive igneous rock, cooled lava and has been carved into with pagan death symbols. She said it would kill any rouge demonic worshippers." Sam said, passing him a few more and putting the rest in his own gun and his pocket. Dean looked at him.

"Did you say SHE?"

"Yeah. Her names Laurel Peyton, she's a psychic and a retired hunter because she was paralysed on a hunt with her friend. A few years back, I met her before I went off to collage." Dean grinned, his eyes sparking evilly.

"Did little Sammy get laid? What's she look like?" Sam scoffed.

"I didn't sleep with her, she just a friend and you don't need to know what she looks like." Dean just grinned and shook his head.'So…where do we find it?"

"It worships Gaia right so somewhere where the Earth would be at it's highest somewhere un-attacked by human activity, so a lake or a forest."

"Like the one outside of town?"

"yep. We'll go there first." Sam and Dean walked out, heading towards the impala.  
>******************<p>

Athena's POV

Satana hit me to the ground…again. I was off my game from this damned headache. She advanced towards me, my gun was a little while away, sitting near the edge of the cliff we where on. She picked my up by my hair, blood dripped lightly out of my mouth. It wasn't just Satana, it was her PLUS two okami demons and a lone vampire. I'd decapitated the vamp(cute blonde too)and torn the heads off both okamis, not with out a scratch either one almost bit through my arm while I be headed the vamp, blood patched around the grass. Satana grinned at me.

"Such a pretty young thing. It's too bad you die tonight." she laughed, I still hadn't gotten over the last time I'd heard that laugh thank you very much. Suddenly something hit Satana. She let me go and turn to…

THE TWO FBI AGENTS! What the hell were they doing here? Wait what the hell did they shot her with? I shot towards my gun and Satana must have seen me move because she spun around her sights back on me. She lunged and I shot the gun it hit her dead on and she fell, Right off the edge of the cliff, she was dead, I could feel it. I could also feel the eyes of the two 'FBI' agents. I got up and shot off running quickly and steadily through the trees. My dark hair whipped against my face and I grinned when I saw my car sitting pretty where I'd left it. _'Great…I just ran away from two of the hottest guys I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. I'm such an idiot I could have scored at least one of them…' _I thought as the sudden realisation hit me. I hit myself in the forehead. _'It's too late to turn back now.'_ I hopped into my car and started driving back to the hotel, half wishing to not see them the other half wishing I would. I grumbled the whole way through packing my bags and into the next town, I even flicked off my radio when 'Now Your Gone' started playing. She sighed, annoyed and started driving to her next hunt.

_**Two Months Later**_

I whimpered lightly as I held my bleeding arm still bleeding arm as I drove to Bobby's, he'd know how to fix this, hopefully. I been hunting for a vampire next for the last week and a half and I finally found it, took out most of them without a scratch and them was bitten on the arm by one. I knew I wouldn't't be changed but the bite was destroying my mind. I can barely keep my eyes open. I finally saw Bobby's house and limped lightly towards the door. I opened it and walked in, walking towards the kitchen, I groaned lightly my legs were killing my, I felt a little delusional from loss of blood and I could barely see straight because I almost ran into a wall. I soon(Finally!)made it to the kitchen and saw two possibly attractive guys sitting at his table before the rims of my eyes darkened, a chair squealed back and I passed out leaning against the door frame.  
>******************<p>

Yep there's a recap in this one. Yep the totally Epic(NOT) Battle between ememies Satana and Athena. here's the second one today that I promised. Yes I skipped time because I lost my train of thought and just went "Stuff it" and skipped straight to her driving to Bobby's to be patched up before passing out, What will she think whe she awaken to see our favourite hunters? Who knows i haven't written it yet.


End file.
